


Safe at My Side

by SuperHeroTiger



Series: Dear Fellow Traveler [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Western, Bandits & Outlaws, Father-Son Relationship, Gen, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Irondad, Outlaw Tony Stark, Platonic Cuddling, Precious Peter Parker, Protective Tony Stark, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Has A Heart, spiderson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 18:40:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30059835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperHeroTiger/pseuds/SuperHeroTiger
Summary: After joining the notorious gang of bandits known as the Avengers almost six months ago, Peter had learnt two things very quickly. One, nature was filled with wonderful, beautiful creations, from the land to the animals to the ever-expanding sky that watched over them. And two, nature was absolutely brutal.But even if the road was harsh and the seasons unforgiving, it seemed far less daunting with a team as fierce as the Avengers at his side. The sun less blazing when the Iron Bandit dropped his hat over Peter’s head, and the rain less icy when a familiar black jacket was draped over his shoulders.Tony never said a word when he made such gracious gestures, and Peter never dared to mention them in fear of him taking it back. Not that the bandit ever would. No, if there was one thing Peter was certain of, it was that the Iron Bandit was a man of his word. The promise he had given the boy to keep him alive, to keep him safe since that night back at the farm had never once been broken, and there was not a day that went by that Peter didn’t silently thank the man for all he had done....(Western/Outlaw Irondad AU)
Relationships: Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Series: Dear Fellow Traveler [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2211465
Comments: 30
Kudos: 104





	Safe at My Side

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone!
> 
> I know I said I wasn’t going to write any more to this AU, but it turns out I’m a damn liar and I couldn’t resist writing a little bit more of these badass outlaws with their newly adopted child hah. Enjoy!  
> -Superherotiger
> 
> (Warning: Vague mentions of past child abuse)

After joining the notorious gang of bandits known as the Avengers almost six months ago, Peter had learnt two things very quickly. One, nature was filled with wonderful, _beautiful_ creations, from the land to the animals to the ever-expanding sky that watched over them.

And two, nature was absolutely _brutal_.

The sun that used to make the air sizzle as he did chores around the stable now scorched his skin like fire as the Avengers travelled the barren horizon in search of their newest camp. Rain that Peter had been able to watch from the safety of a tin roof would now pelt him like bullets, and the icy grip of midnight felt like talons without any walls to surround him.

It wasn’t all bad though. For instance, the stars were so much more dazzling when you could fall asleep below them, lulled by the flicker of a campfire and wisp of the breeze. The mountains and valleys were no less impressive either, calling out a cheer only for it to return to you in a haunting echo, which was something Clint and Thor took great pleasure in demonstrating to the stable boy. And then of course there were the many little towns that they had passed through in all their travels, some to scout out for any potential targets, and others to simply get a decent meal at. Each one had their own personality and charm, and Peter took great joy in documenting all their quirks in a leather journal that Tony had found -which he assumed meant stolen- for him.

So yeah, it was pretty amazing. And even if the road was harsh and the seasons unforgiving, it seemed far less daunting with a team as fierce as the Avengers at his side. The sun less blazing when the Iron Bandit dropped his hat over Peter’s head, and the rain less icy when a familiar black jacket was draped over his shoulders.

Tony never said a word when he made such gracious gestures, and Peter never dared to mention them in fear of him taking it back. Not that the bandit ever would. No, if there was one thing Peter was certain of, it was that the Iron Bandit was a man of his word. The promise he had given the boy to keep him alive, to keep him _safe_ since that night back at the farm had never once been broken, and there was not a day that went by that Peter didn’t silently thank the man for all he had done. For all that he had given him, and more importantly, the horrors he had saved him from.

Those monsters still lingered with Peter in nightmares and shudders from time to time, even within the safety of the team. He always slept on the outer orbit of the campfire so not to be too close to anyone else, and he winced when he felt a touch without warning. Neither Peter or Tony had ever retold the events of their meeting, but the Avengers were quick to pick up on the unspoken tension and made sure to give him his space whenever he seemed uncomfortable. It was just another one of those silent understandings, and Peter was ever grateful for it.

But one night in the dead of winter, Peter was drawn out of slumber by the shivers rocking his body, tugging the fabric of his blanket tighter around his shoulders to fight away the chilled wind. Except it wasn’t his blanket, it was leather, and it smelled of tabaco and oil. A familiar scent to Peter by now as he burrowed deeper into the Iron Bandit’s jacket.

The boy tried his best to fall back into slumber, but the frosty air and damp soil below were determined to hold his attention, leaving him no other option but to sluggishly climb up to his feet and sit closer to the fire. Thankfully there were still some small flickers of life in the flame as Peter crouched beside it, tucking his hands under the larger sleeves of the jacket and trying to rid the ice spreading throughout his bones.

Damn, he was so cold. He wondered how the others always slept so easily in these times. Steve sounded like he was about ready to fall into a century long coma from the snores he was letting out, and Thor’s practically shook the earth like deep rumbles of thunder.

Glancing across the campfire through his sleep-encrusted vision though, Peter caught sight of Tony leaning up against a crate with his arms braced tightly around his chest, shivering slightly without the thick jacket that now encased himself. It made a strike of guilt cut through his previous exhaustion as he stared upon the sleeping bandit, wondering how long the outlaw had been freezing himself to death while Peter had rested soundly.

Pushing himself to his feet, the stable boy paced silently across the camp, mindful not to step on his fellow teammates as he made his way to Tony’s side. On instinct he went to return the jacket, but the moment he pulled his hands out of the sleeves he was hit with another frosty shudder across his entire body. After having the garment on for so long, taking it off felt like jumping into a frozen lake, which was something Peter desperately wanted to avoid if possible.

But that still left Tony just as cold, which wouldn’t work either.

So, for some unexplainable reason, Peter’s mind came up with a solution in the midst of its tired, frost-bitten haze, and before he knew it, he was sitting beside the resting bandit and practically dropping his head against the man’s shoulder with a misty yawn. Tony -as any legendary criminal would- was immediately snapped awake, hand hovering over his holster as his blinked around sluggishly. The initial jolt had caused him to lean forward ever so slightly, but Peter had been too tired to react to such a motion, huffing weakly in annoyance which drew the man’s attention rather quickly.

At the sight of the familiar stable boy, Tony leant back against the crate with a sigh as his arm now hovered awkwardly behind Peter’s back, stiff with uncertainty as Tony searched his gaze. It took a few moments for Peter to understand the silent question in the outlaw’s eyes as the silence dragged on, but the moment he did, he felt something warm blossom in his chest.

 _Are you sure?_ the bandit appeared to be asking. He was the only person who knew the root of his nightmares, and the only person Peter trusted to protect him from them.

And so, Peter simply tipped his head to rest on the man’s shoulder again and pressed snuggly into his side, the answer as clear as day as he let his eyes fall shut peacefully.

 _I trust you,_ returned Peter’s reply, spoken not in words, but in the silence.

Nothing really happened at first. It was as if a single moment had become frozen in time, which Peter would soon realise was Tony giving him another chance to back out if he so wished. But Peter didn’t want to back out. He wasn’t back at the stable, he wasn’t in that awful place still, wishing he were under the ground with his family instead. No, he was with the Avengers now, and more importantly, he was with _Tony_.

He was safe, just like Tony had promised.

And so, finally, the bandit eased back against the crate and lowered his arm over Peter’s narrow shoulders, the steady thump of his heartbeat now lulling Peter to slumber as Tony let out a casual yawn. Sleep was quick to find them after that, and the warmth of the other’s presence as they rested side by side began to thaw the chill out of their bones like a flame chasing away the shadows.

And just like everything else that Peter had faced since venturing out into the world, it seemed a whole lot less daunting with Tony by his side.


End file.
